fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Returns/Script
Part 1: Summer's Flame Sisters Before Battle * Anna: It's that time of year again already, huh? The summer sun calls again... * Alfonse: Don't tell me you're planning another one of your get-rich-quick schemes, Commander Anna... * Anna: N-no! I wasn't planning on selling Hero swimsuits this year or anything! Nothing like that--don't be silly! * Sharena: Hmm... You sure about that? * Anna: O-of course! I am Commander of the Order of Heroes, after all. A scheme would be... a conflict of interest! Plus, if the heroes got the idea that all I think about is making money... it could affect their willingness to fight! I don't need the palace scrutinizing my every move! I could put my position as Commander in jeopardy... * Alfonse: Well, it certainly sounds like you've given it some thought, at least... * Anna: That's why I won't be putting out any new products this time! C'mon, Anna, you can do this... Forget all about those sweet piles of cash. Just think of the smiling faces! Must... not... scheme! I can make it through this... It'll be no problem! No problem at all! * Sharena: Are you feeling all right, Commander Anna? You look awfully tense! * Alfonse: Seems her better judgement is facing an uphill battle against her urge to earn a profit... (Scene transition) * Laevatein: Sister! You look... Stunning. * Laegjarn: Thank you, Laevatein. You look lovely as well. I wish we could stay just like this forever... * Anna: Those swimsuits sure are something... I bet they'd fetch a pretty penny... B-but we're not here for the profits! We've gotta free these Heroes from their contracts--and that's it! After Battle * Laegjarn: It seems the tide has turned against us for now... We should retreat. Let's go, Laevatein. * Laevatein: As you say, Sister... Part 2: Summer's Reunited Pair Before Battle * Gunnthrá: Oh, Ylgr, I'm so happy to hear you were able to cross paths with your wonderful friend once again! * Ylgr: Hee-hee! You don't need to go and make a big deal out of it... * Helbindi: Hey! My ears are burning... What're you two giggling about over there?! * Gunnthrá: You two may be proof that Nifl and Múspell can get along... * Ylgr: Yeah! He's actually really nice! * Helbindi: I ain't NICE! What in the hell're ya--you tryin' to make a fool outta me? * Ylgr: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude or anything... It's just... I'm really happy I have more chances to spend time together with you--that's all! * Helbindi: Bah... Geez... You really know how to push my buttons, kid! Listen up! Don't waste your time trying to be friends with filth like me! It's for your own good! After Battle * Ylgr: Ow ow ow... Sorry, everyone... * Helbindi: Sheesh! This is exactly why kids should just stay out of sight... C'mon--this way! Let's move! * Gunnthrá: My... Hm-hm... Part 3: Summer's Heat and Chill Before Battle * Laegjarn: Helbindi! There you are. We've been looking for you. * Laevatein: Did you just run off for no reason? Quit being so useless... * Helbindi: Ugh. Why are you always on my case?! How about you shut it, huh?! Leave me alone for once! * Ylgr: Hee-hee! Things sure get lively when we're all here together...it's so fun! * Gunnthrá: Yes, I... look forward to getting to know you all better. After Battle * Sharena: Yes! We did it! That should mean our mission here is complete, right? Er... Commander Anna? * Anna: If I could just figure out how to sell swimsuits outside of summer, I could make piles and piles of cash... N-no! Must resist... urge to scheme! Get a hold of yourself, Anna! * Sharena: A-are you all right, Commander? You're shaking... You're not cold, are you? * Anna: Forget it, Anna! Quit trying to make a profit! No business... thoughts! No... piles of... cash... Ughhh... * Alfonse: C-Commander?! She fainted! This can't be good... * Sharena: Commander, snap out of it--please! Oh no... She's hot to the touch! I thought she was just fired up about setting aside her desire for profits, but... she's worked up an actual fever! * Alfonse: The strain must be overwhelming... Fighting her urge her profit is like fighting off a terrible malady, it seems! * Sharena: Pushing yourself too hard can do a number on your health... I hope she'll be all right! * Anna: Products... Profits... Riches! Heehee... Heeheehee... * Sharena: She's really out of it... Pull yourself together, Commander Anna! * Alfonse: Maybe I put too much pressure on her... Letting her be herself might be less trouble in the long term. Hmm... In the meantime, well you help me carry her into her tent, Kiran? Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts